Flor de Cerezo
by Golondrina del mar
Summary: A pesar de ser tan joven y tener una vida por delante hay ocasiones en que el alma lleva tanta carga que pesa siglos mover un músculo. Cuando te resignas y dejas de luchar por lo que otras personas planean para ti es lo que se siente. Uno jamás se imagina lo que el destino tiene planeado, solo se vive con la falsa y amarga esperanza en que tal vez, algún día, se despeje el cielo...
1. Chapter 1

Ya no soportaba más esta situación, necesitaba salir lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar que me hundía poco a poco. No importaba cuantos argumentos tuviera ellos simplemente parecían no escucharme, pues ya tenían la decisión tomada y ya no había nada, ni nadie quien pudiera ayudarme. A sí que salí a los jardines de aquella mansión que se ha vuelvo en mi ataúd. Nunca saldré de aquí. De eso estoy segura, seré solo una muñeca más, inservible, inútil, incapaz de defenderme o hacer algo. Estoy atada en una mansión donde cada muro es frio y soberbio.

Todos celebraban algo que ya daban por hecho. Lo "mejor" para el clan se decían unos a otros, pero que hay de ¡mí!... nada. Así que ahora me encuentro recibiendo una refrescante brisa que poco a poco me relaja, cierro los ojos para tratar de olvidar mi situación, me detengo en ese hermoso y elegante jardín que he cuidado con los años que llevo viva, eso es lo único que me mantendrá con vida… lo que me quede de ella. En ese momento escucho una explosión aunque sé muy bien de donde proviene así que no me preocupo.

Desde mi posición en ese jardín puedo observar como comienzan a lanzar los fuegos artificiales ya que la aldea entera no, mejor dicho las naciones están celebrando el fin de la guerra más sangrienta de la historia. Si… muchos murieron y otros lograron resucitar gracias a ese jutsu extraño. Naruto-kun y Sasuke-san dieron lo mejor de sí para lograr esta paz, esta tranquilidad que ha reinado por algunos meses. Todos resultamos heridos, más ellos dos. Estoy tan orgullosa de Naruto-kun ya que su sueño de convertirse en hokage al fin está dando la vuelta. Peleo con valentía y gran determinación… jamás retrocedió a su palabra y ahora todas las aldeas están aliadas y él mismo será el encargado de liderarlas a todas. A cambiado mucho a todos, nos ha dado esperanza y fuerza para cumplir lo que sea, a alcanzar nuevos objetivos, nuevas metas… en otras palabras renacer en algo mejor. Nos ha cambiado a todos ya nada es igual a como era antes.

Creí tanto en él, creí inclusive que también había cambiado y renacido en alguien mejor como los demás, que tenía la fuerza para echarme a volar pero, no esperaba que me cortarán las alas de nuevo, mucho menos mi propia sangre.

Ahora soy una simple sombra en aquella gran mansión, un fantasma paseando por aquellos hermosos jardines. No puedo dejar de observar aquellos hermosos fuegos artificiales, simplemente me tienen hipnotizada, hasta que otra suave brisa me hace cerrarlos para poder disfrutar mejor de los aromas de flores de aquel jardín. Siento como mis cabellos eran movidos y bañados con aquel dulce aroma, al abrir mis ojos elevo la vista y observo la blancura de una luna llena que brillaba a todo su esplendor. Realmente hermoso, perfecto. Quisiera estar así por la eternidad, por lo que me quedaba de vida.

El viento que hasta ahora creía que me consolaba se da la vuelta hipócritamente trayendo a mí esas voces, esas palabras, esos murmullos, recordándome de nuevo todo lo pasado estas últimas semanas.

Sin darme cuenta mi caminar era algo más apresurado, a pesar de traer un hermoso y lujoso kimono para la "celebración" que se daba mis pasos eran rápidos. Se podría decir que corría, y corría cada vez más aumentando la velocidad a cada paso que daba.

Realmente no sabía a donde me dirigía pero realmente no me importaba, solo quería alejarme de todo y de todos. Sentía que a cada paso un vacío se formaba en mi interior cada vez más grande, extenso y lúgubre. Pare en seco al escuchar otro fuego artificial, era de un hermoso color naranja. Curioso color….Nunca me había dado por vencida, me dije a mí misma muchas veces que mí camino ninja era no darme por vencida por nada y ahora… ya no puedo.

No puedo más. Estoy… cansada de luchar en contra de la corriente. Desde que me confesé a Naruto-kun creí que todo iba a cambiar para mí. Creí que no quería una respuesta de su parte pero, realmente lo necesitaba. Necesitaba una respuesta, sentirme querida, acaso ¿yo no podía ser feliz con una persona que es sumamente importante para mí? Tal parece que no. Entiendo que Naruto-kun no me correspondiera porque el ama a otra persona y jamás me perdonaría que él estuviera conmigo solo por lastima. Así que lo deje ir. O eso creí. Siempre esperare una respuesta de su parte, inconscientemente me aferro a recordarle lo que yo siento por él. Que patética soy. Soy tal y como me describe mi clan, innecesaria.

Mi vida cambiará dentro de un par de meses, todo está dicho ya. No puedo hacer nada. Tengo que resignarme a lo planeado. Me gustaría tanto que Neiji-nisan estuviera aquí ahora, tal vez él sabría qué hacer. No puedo creer que aún después de muerto aún se crean con la suficiente autoridad de controlarlo. Sin tomar en consideración su memoria o su decisión.

Solo espero que me de fuerzas para este último tramo de camino que me queda tengo que ser fuerte por él. Al levantar un poco más la vista notó a esas hermosas y silenciosas estrellas que son opacadas por el brillo de la luna y los fuegos artificiales. Recuerdo que mi madre me decía que las personas éramos como las estrellas. Creo que ahora la entiendo. Seguramente yo sería la más pequeñas entre ellas, siempre opacada, nunca vista ni tomada en cuenta porque el brillo de las demás siempre la opacan, humillándola, excluyéndola. SI, yo soy la más pequeña de todas ellas.

Mi alma ya no lo soporta y comienzo a llorar, hace tanto que no lo hacía. Sollozo tras sollozo, y el dolor iba en aumento. Estoy tan cansada de andar. Me dejo caer de rodillas al piso y me dejo caer de espaldas, aunque no voy tan lejos ya que se encuentra tras de mi un enorme y antiguo árbol… un cerezo a decir verdad pero, no me importaba mucho en esos momentos, ni siquiera los hermosos fuegos artificiales podrían consolarme esa vez, ni el hecho que se me arruinara el poco maquillaje que llevaba. Ya que las sirvientas del clan me habían arreglado como una muñequita china, una geisha. Mi piel es muy blanca por lo que no necesite de mucho maquillaje. Después de todo eso era para el clan, una muñeca, un recipiente que usaran a su favor. Solo por ser la mayor, la heredera, por no deshonrar a mi padre estoy obligada hacer su voluntad.

Dure bastante tiempo llorando, tratando de calmar mi alma (cosa que no paso, solo se intensifico más la oscuridad que nacía en mí) hasta que levante la vista que la tenía agachada entre las rodillas, la oscuridad y el frio se intensifico y lanzaban ya los últimos fuegos artificiales. Los mire. Me encontraba perdida en mi misma sin saber qué hacer. Solo, seguiré ordenes por lo que me queda de vida eso sí no me la quitan antes. Si… me la quitarán antes lo puedo sentir, solo me dejarán vivir lo suficiente y después pasará. Nunca permitiré que me quiten algo así. Nunca. Así que me matan….

Aún no sé bien lo que pasará pero nunca permitiré que lo usen a su conveniencia. Después de todo ese será mi papel dentro de un futuro muy cercano. Tan metida estoy en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta de la persona que esta parada a un lado mío. Realmente no me importa mucho que me vea, sé que tengo los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar así que me limpio un poco la cara con las mangas del kimono, me levanto y sacudo mis ropas que se han llenado de pasto y polvo por estar sentada en el suelo y por ultimo me volteo para encarar a la persona que se encuentra a un par de metros de mí.

Realmente no deseaba verlo, todo lo hice tan calmadamente que creí que se iría por ser tan lenta pero, no fue así. Sentí su mirada fija en cada uno de los movimientos que hacía. Me di la vuelta de la misma forma en que me levante y lo vi. Realmente nunca espere que fuera él. Me sorprendí al verlo pero mi rostro no reflejo tal asombro, lo mire por un momento a esos ojos y luego agache la mirada meditando lo que vi en ellos reflejados… a mí.

Levante de nuevo la mirada y le sonreí cálidamente mientras le reverenciaba cortésmente – Buenas noches Sasuke-san…- me levante y camine en su dirección. Hasta ese momento me percate de donde me encontraba, me encontraba en lo más alto del monumento de los kages, era realmente un hermoso lugar se podía ver toda la aldea desde ese lugar. Sé que mi mirada reflejaba vacío no fue esa mi intención pero no podía ocultar por más tiempo mi angustia. Pase por un lado de él sin darme cuenta ya yendo asía las escaleras para bajar a la aldea, suspire pesadamente al pensar que tenía que regresar a la mansión.

Me detuve en seco. Mi asombro se reflejó en mi rostro por un momento, me di la vuelta encarando a la persona que había respondido a mi saludo. Él me estaba mirando e hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza – Buenas noches Hinata-san- yo no esperaba un saludo de su parte, nunca hemos cruzado palabra porque sé como es, le conozco de vista. Al parecer se dio cuenta de eso y frunció el ceño un poco. Nos miramos por un momento más, y luego yo le sonreí de manera dulce y volvía reverenciarlo para darme la vuelta e irme a mi distrito. Realmente no sé por qué pero me siento mejor ahora, tal vez el llorar me sirvió esta vez de algo o simplemente fue por ese gesto gracioso que hizo él al darse cuenta que no esperaba nada de él.

Llegue a casa hasta altas horas de la noche, la celebración aún se llevaba a cabo pero nunca nadie se dio cuenta de mi ausencia. Tan insignificante soy o simplemente tienen la nariz tan alta que no se dan cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, pude haber hecho lo que me placiera y ellos jamás se darían cuenta de ello. Reí divertida ante tal descubrimiento.

La velada paso más rápido de lo que esperaba sus palabras hasta cierto punto de la velada me parecieron aburridos y monótonos. Hablar sobre el reglamento del clan no creo que sea una buena conversación. Sus palabras iban y venían en mi mente. Sus falsas felicitaciones igual. Inclusive sus palabras hirientes y comparaciones con Hanabi-chan me hacían daño ya. Que más me podrían hacer que no me hayan hecho ya.

Lo bueno todo de esto es que me dejarán un tiempo libre antes de comenzar con la "mejora" al clan. No tendré responsabilidades ni con la aldea ni con las reuniones del consejo por unos meses. Eso era para asimilar el futuro "destinado" para mí.

No me retractaré de mi palabra, ya no traeré más la deshonra a esta familia. Así que cumpliré con lo dicho. Solté un suspiro de resignación y me fui a la cama. Después de todo me levantaría temprano al día siguiente para ir a esa tienda que me encantaba. Su té y postres son los mejores que he probado. Al cerrar los ojos lo volví a ver devolviéndome el saludo y como fruncía su ceño. Porque pensaba en él, porque lo recordé, realmente me quede muy sorprendida. Sonreí ante eso. Soy rara no lo negaré pero, feliz. No me entiendo ni yo misma. Bueno ya el sueño me llama y yo lo seguiré sumisamente, al volver a cerrar los ojos lo volví a ver. Es raro tener una imagen de alguien que si apenas conoces antes de dormir pero, eso me tranquilizo de sobre manera. Alcanzando al fin el anhelado sueño. –Buenas noches… Sasuke-san…-.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Otro día más para variar y sigo vivo… aún. Puedo sentir la luz del sol en mi rostro, es un gesto cruel de su parte para despertarme así pero, quién soy yo para juzgar eso. Cubro por un momento mi rostro poniendo mi brazo encima. Realmente no tengo deseos de levantarme, no tiene sentido hacerlo. Pero aun así… tengo que hacerlo, ¿no…? Me siento en la cama y dejo que la sabana que me cubre se deslice naturalmente por mi piel descubriendo cada una de mis cicatrices de la última guerra donde fui participe.

Aun no entiendo el ¿por qué lo hice? ¿Solo fue por mi hermano o algún otro capricho mío? ¿Acaso realmente quería ayudar o fue por ese baka que ahora me resigne a estar de nuevo enjaulado? Debí haber muerto.

Eso me hubiera ahorrado los problemas que desde que acabará la guerra me vienen siguiendo. A pesar de tanto tiempo, todo lo que hice, malo, bueno… -Tch!- esas locas siguen adorándome como un Dios. Maldito sea el momento en que me decidí a volver a esta aldea. Tontas fangirls no merecen siquiera mi atención. No tienen dignidad ni orgullo; siquiera respeto hacia ellas mismas. Es molesto saberse perseguido y vigilado con ojo de halcón. Los Anbus me temen a pesar de ser su trabajo tenerme en vigilancia no se acercan más de la cuenta pero estas locas….

Esto es molesto. Me quedan un par de meses más para acabar con esta tortura. Acabando esto podré salir de la aldea aunque eso me tiene sin cuidado. Lo que más deseo y por lo que soporto esto es cambiar. No solo la aldea, sino yo mismo. Estoy decidido a convertirme en el nuevo Hokage. Aunque tenga que volver a esa ridícula rivalidad con ese dobe.

Con esos pensamientos salgo de la cama no sin antes dar un gran suspiro de resignación. Me visto y salgo de mi apartamento, mejor dicho mi edificio ya que nadie se atreve a vivir cerca de mí. Eso está bien para mí. Así me dejan vivir tranquilo. Camino por aquellas calles desoladas; son varias manzanas a la redonda las que están solitarias solo porque nadie desea toparse conmigo. Muchos aldeanos aún temen a mi reputación de Uchiha. Incluso los Anbus como lo mencione toman su distancia.

Después de caminar cierto tramo más me detengo y haciendo una pose de completo desinterés meto mis manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón y cierro los ojos para disfrutar la fría brisa matutina por un momento. Después de todo tengo que esperar un largo rato a que llegue la persona con quien quede de verme ayer por la noche. Todavía no entiendo cómo es que acepte en salir a desayunar. Hasta esa misma persona me dijo que algo me había pasado en el momento en el que nos separamos, que lograba percibirme un poco ¿alegre, conmovido, interesado? No, solo un brillo en mi mirar. Seguramente estoy aquí para asegurarme de lo que paso ayer por la noche que ahora mismo estoy quien lo diría… esperando a alguien. Pensar que intente matar a esa persona en más de una ocasión.

Pasado ya cuarenta y cinco minutos aparece a quien esperaba en una nube de humo diciendo sus frases célebres. Crecí escuchando eso, así que me decidí por caminar. Después de todo, ya me encontraba entumido por permanecer tanto tiempo de pie.

-Me alegra tanto que seas el mismo de antes Sasuke….- me dice mientras se sonríe y se posicionaba a mi lado para seguir con nuestro camino.

En nuestro lapso de camino no hablamos mucho. Ambos somos personas que disfrutamos del silencio aunque por cortesía mi compañero tenía que saludar a todo aldeano que nos saludaba. –" _Pasear por la aldea con el Hokage trae respeto"-_ Pensaba mientras observaba como los aldeanos huían de mi mirada. Temor es lo que veo en sus ojos al verme. Me costará trabajo ganarme su confianza. Si Naruto estuviera aquí tal vez me fuera más sencillo pero con él fuera de la aldea resolviendo casos "diplomáticos" en las otras villas. –Tch- Maldita sea mi suerte.

Sentí que se detuvo de repente, sabía que estábamos cercas de llegar a ese puesto de té a desayunar pero….

-Buenos días…- Debí suponerlo, saludaba a otro subordinado. Seguramente en mi rostro se reflejaba lo mucho que esto me estaba irritando – Hinata-chan- Abrí mis ojos al momento –" _pero ¿por qué rayos lo hice?... ni idea"-_ de inmediato mire al frente, claro que disimuladamente no quería que Kakashi me fastidiará con sus especulaciones al respecto. Examine su aspecto detalladamente, se veía cansada su rostro lo reflejaba aunque tratará de ocultarlo. Vestía sus habituales ropas y sandalias aunque no portaba porta kunais. No irá de misión por hoy. Se acomoda un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja y voltea a nuestra dirección haciendo una leve reverencia inclinándose como la noche pasada.

-Buenos días Hokage-sama.- dijo sin más manteniendo una sonrisa tímida mientras lo hacía.

-no, no digas eso Hinata-chan… dime Kakashi-sensei. Por favor Hinata-chan.- quien lo diría. Mi sensei aún no se acostumbra a su nuevo nombramiento.

-etto… pero usted es…-

–por favor Hinata-chan hazlo… Dime Kakashi-sensei yo sé que tu si lo harás.- lo dice mientras pone cara de corderito. Esto es simplemente ridículo. Me recuerda a Maito Gai con su doble en miniatura. Suspire de nuevo, un suspiro cansado. Se me estaba yendo el apetito de solo verlos. Me molestaba.

-Buenos días Sasuke-san!- gire a verla algo sorprendido, no esperaba saludo de nadie.-disculpe por no saludarlo. Perdone pero es que no lo había notado- se inclina ante mí. Me vuelve a reverenciar como la noche pasada. ¿Por qué lo hace? Sin notarlo mi cabeza se mueve inconscientemente asistiendo en modo de saludo –Buenos días Hinata-san.- Me sorprendí por mi reacción y más al notar que de nuevo ella no esperaba nada de mí. Me reincorporé a mi habituales gestos y mire de forma más detallada su rostro "perdiéndome" en su mirada tan familiar que poseía. No sé qué paso realmente pero lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estábamos ya dentro del establecimiento. Kakashi frente a mí y ella a un lado mío. Me recargue en el asiento de brazos cruzados limitándome solo a observar mi taza de té y escuchando la charla de mi protector y la kunoichi. Realmente era un lugar tranquilo. Así me sentía en esos momentos. Tranquilo. Como si lo demás hubiera desaparecido y solo percibía las dos presencias a mí alrededor. Eso era raro pues no me incomodaba sentirlas sino al contrario me sentía más cómodo y tranquilo con ellos dos a mí lado.

-Supongo que te gusta venir a este lugar no es así Hinata-chan.- el silencio y mi tranquilidad fueron cortadas al momento de escuchar a Kakashi.

Mire por la punta del ojo para observar sus reacciones eso me indicaría si mis suposiciones de que ella fuera una mujer acosadora eran ciertas. Al parecer esa pregunta le sorprendió. No, fue otra cosa. Su mirada oculta algo.

-perdona ¿te sorprendió mi pregunta?- Kakashi igual se dio cuenta.

–No! No disculpe… me distraje un momento en mis….- callo enseguida y bajo su mirada a su taza de té – no es nada…- se sonríe después de eso, lo hace ver fácil… algo le molesta. –la verdad es que suelo venir a este lugar desde hace tiempo… y ahora más con su nueva inauguración al ser reconstruida, extrañe tanto sus postres y té que aquí sirven, además… de que es todo muy tranquilo por estos lugares.- le gusta venir por lo mismo que a mí. Vaya coincidencia.

Notó como Kakashi se sonríe bajo su mascará, sé que me está mirando exactamente igual antes de entrar al lugar que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a cierta kunoichi. Este sujeto tiene una mente muy retorcida si cree que alguien podría interesarme de esa manera. Me llevo mi taza de té a mis labios ignorándolo olímpicamente.

-si… realmente es muy tranquilo por estos rumbos además de que su té no ha cambiado nada a pesar del desastre-

Sonríe, ¿por qué sonríe? Su sonrisa tan sincera pero sus ojos… sus ojos son tan… como los míos. ¿Por qué ella tiene un mirar así? –tiene razón Kakashi-sensei además sus postres son los más deliciosos que allá probado desde hace tiempo, nada en este sitio a cambiado.- entiendo, si es una coincidencia que nos encontráramos. Después de todo venimos al mismo lugar teníamos que encontrarnos algún día. Era absurda esa suposición mía al creer que se había vuelto en una loca fangirl.

-si ya lo creo, a Sasuke-kun!- lo dice poniendo énfasis en el "kun" –también le gusta venir a este sitio por eso mismo.- ¿cómo se atreve a hablar por mí? Además hizo que ella se volteará a mirarme. De verdad intente no hacerlo pero no tengo idea del porque demonios voltee a mirarla también. La mire y de nuevo me perdí en su mirar. Hay algo en sus ojos que hace que algo dentro de mí se remueva, como si cada vez que la mirara absorbiera algo de ellos que me hiciera ¿sentir? Se sonríe y al momento desvié la mirada hacia mi taza de té que levante para beber otro sorbo. ¿Cómo demonios se me seco la garganta tan rápido? Al levantar la mirada observo como Kakashi se sonríe bajo su mascará. Ese maldito lo hizo al propósito. Está probando su maldita y retorcida teoría y yo de estúpido caí sin darme cuenta. Debería de preocuparse por lo que yo le tengo preparado saliendo de aquí. Me sentía realmente molesto, le recordaré el por qué es peligroso jugar con fuego.

Levanto mi mirada con desanimo al escuchar que me llama. Trata de convencerme acerca de aceptar trabajar con él ya que no podía salir de la aldea por el momento y trataba de ponerme de su lado. Así le ayudaría con su trabajo acumulado y tendría más tiempo libre para leer sus asquerosas historias. Que conveniente para él. – Tch!- suelto con fastidio volteando a otro lado y que si yo no quería hacer nada por el momento, tampoco podía obligarme, aunque por lo menos me distraería un momento.

Realmente me comenzaba a cuestionar sobre aceptar el trabajo o no. Después de todo tengo que conseguir dinero para reconstruir un distrito que debería permanecer en ruinas pero no puedo seguir viviendo así. Debo dejar pasar esos recuerdos y seguir adelante, renacer con la aldea.

Saliendo de nuevo de mis pensamientos noto como Kakashi llama a la Hyuuga y esta no le respondía. Se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no lograba escucharlo, solo miraba su taza de té recargando su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda. Aunque su mirada… esa mirada que conocía a la perfección ¿por qué se situaba en sus ojos? No era que me importará pero siempre se caracterizó por ser tímida, paciente, comprensiva, alegre, decidida… aunque, aquella mirada carecía de ello.

-¡Hinata-chan!- dijo Kakashi aturdiéndonos a ambos yo solo le mire molesto mientras que ella daba un salto por el susto casi cayendo al suelo. Si no hubiera estado sentado al lado suyo de seguro si hubiera caído sin remedio. Ella se lo busco. – perdona Hinata-chan te he sacado el susto de tu vida- dijo Kakashi rascándose la cabeza.

\- perdonen de verdad, no quería preocuparlos, disculpen…- incluso se disculpa conmigo. Ingenua quien se preocuparía por ella.

Doy otro sorbo a mi té dándole fin. No sé porque pero ya deseaba irme de aquel lugar que era de mi agrado. Es molesto ver a Kakashi charlar con esa Hyuuga. La actitud de ella está comenzando a molestarme. – descuida solo quería preguntarte algo sobre tu clan, ¿puedo?- Abrió los ojos como si estos quisieran salir de su rostro para luego bajar la mirada y transformarla en aquella que conozco muy bien – así que… ya lo sabe….- lo dijo muy suave casi audible pero lleno de pesar. – Saber ¿qué?- levanto la mirada sorprendida – yo solo quería saber el ¿por qué me han pedido que te dejará aquí en la aldea?... está bien que la aldea estaría muy expuesta a sufrir un ataque pero yo creo que serías más útil allá afuera con tus compañeros de equipo que aquí. Seguramente estas preocupada por ellos ¿verdad?- a juzgar por su reacción eso no se lo esperaba pero pude ver cierto alivio en su semblante, se mostró muy pensativa unos segundos antes de contestar tal vez buscando las palabras correctas para ocultar su sentir. Suele ser tan predecible incluso Kakashi debería saber eso. No sé porque se lo pregunta.

-pues la verdad si estoy algo preocupada por ellos pero, confió en su capacidad…. Sé que harán lo posible por estar de vuelta lo más rápido posible y con bien. – se sonríe. Mantiene en su rostro esa cálida sonrisa a pesar de tener esa mirada, ¿cómo lo hace? Cierro los ojos. Ya no quiero mirarla. No así. Preferiría que fuera una sonrisa fingida como ese sujeto cara aplastada que la de ella. –Aunque… la razón exacta la sabrá usted dentro de poco tiempo….- palabras que parecían salidas de mi propia boca. Tan vacías cada una de ellas. Era más que lógico que se encontraba deprimida a causa de su clan. La razón exacta no importaba pero… -Tch!- qué más da, ¿me importa? ¡NO!

-con permiso….- me levante y salí para que me diera un poco el aire, no era asunto mío la charla entre ellos. Eso era molesto de cierta manera.

No sé cuánto tiempo dure ahí afuera pero tuve que entrar. Esas locas fangirls andaban alteradas buscándome como locas que son y no tardarían en verme fuera del local. Parecía como si alguien le hubiera golpeado a un panal de abejas. Al entrar observo como Hinata jugaba con sus dedos. Cosa que no veía desde que estábamos en la academia, incluso la vi algo sonrojada, apenada… ¿qué le habrá dicho ese Kakashi en mi ausencia? Tomo asiento a su lado de nuevo. Al sentirme me mira y me sonríe apenada, yo sigo mirándola con algo de curiosidad… momento. ¿Yo curioso por algo? Me cruzo de brazos y dejó de verla. Quien no me conoce nunca notará cambios en mí, ya que mi semblante es el mismo de siempre. Serio, frio, inquebrantable. Me tranquiliza saber que ella no logra descifrarme pero ese odioso de Kakashi….

-está bien Hinata-chan desde mañana mismo comenzaras… ¿qué te parece?- ese Kakashi es el primero en hablar. Maldición, sabe lo que pienso.

-si, lo haré Kakashi-sensei….- lo dice de manera alegre. El vació de su mirar no se nota tanto. Demonios que le habrá dicho para que cambiara su semblante así de rápido. Ese maldito me mira, noto como se burla bajo su máscara. No tardará en replegándomelo en la cara.

-Entonces que así sea… Sasuke…- lo sabía – como tú no te decidías se lo pedí a Hinata-chan y ella acepto mi propuesta.- Su propuesta… de eso se trataba todo. –dentro de una semana ella comenzará a impartir las clases en la nueva academia de Konoha- La mire un poco sorprendido de ello. Tenía la cabeza algo baja pero aun así note como sus mejillas estaban cubiertas con un tenue sonrojo, tenía sus manos juntas en su regazo jugando con sus dedos, su cabello caía sobre su rostro pero aun así note una pequeña, suave y sincera sonrisa en sus labios y su mirar… Maldición que rayos hago. Tal vez por detallarla hasta ese nivel fue el causante de lo que dije

-¿y quién dijo que no estaba interesado en ese puesto también…?- Ambos me miraron sorprendidos. –Tch!- desvió la mirada incomodo por mis propias palabras. Hasta para mí eso sonó fuera de lugar. ¿Yo rodeado de niños? Si apenas soportaba las tonterías de Naruto y Suigetsu… ahora multiplicados. Apenas comenzaba a abrir la boca para decir mi comentario de arrepentimiento cuando ese quien no me quitaba la mirada de encima se me adelanto.

-Está bien, está bien tranquilo Sasuke no tienes que molestarte por ello. Por eso me decidí que "ambos" se encarguen- le lance una mirada irritada. Acaso hablaba enserio… yo, YO! ¿Rodeado de niños? – Sí, sí ya se lo que piensas pero no puedo confiarle a alguien mejor esto. Además Hinata-chan ella… mmm bueno será tu mano derecha o ambas si lo deseas… - le mire por la punta del ojo mientras ella hacia lo mismo y metía su cabeza entre sus hombros, de seguro se siente pequeña ante mi presencia. Tal vez piensa que no aceptaré el trabajar con niños pero más que nada… con ella. – ella será la dulce y gentil Hinata-sensei mientras que tú… mmm bueno, debo decir más….- Puedo sentir como te resistes a soltar la carcajada. Lo tenías todo planeado. Maldición. –Tch!- cierro los ojos para olvidarme de esas tonterías cuando una risita llamo mi atención. Abrí los ojos algo incrédulo por escucharla reír de esa manera tan suave y simple. Reía divertida por las palabras de Kakashi. Suspire resignadamente. Tenía razón, yo haciendo semejante cosa. Doble un poco mis labios en un intento de sonrisa cerrando de nuevo los ojos. Luego veré como deshacerme de este problema… antes de empezar por supuesto. No quería verme envuelto en eso. Cuando de repente sentí una pequeña y cálida mano en mi brazo, la poso tan suave y gentilmente que abrí los ojos enseguida para mirarla y notar lo cerca que esta se encontraba de mí dejándome sorprendido y congelado. No supe cómo reaccionar ante eso.

-no se preocupe Sasuke-san todo saldrá bien…. Si usted así lo desea haré toda clase de cosas que usted no quiera hacer. Le obedeceré en todo. Será como sí usted fuera el nuevo director de la academia y yo seré su fiel subordinada…- me dijo apenada pero más que nada con esa sonrisa cálida que solo ella puede tener. Al percatarse de su atrevimiento por tocarme retira su mano rápidamente. Totalmente avergonzada y roja llevando sus manos a su pecho ofreciéndome una disculpa por ello. Por mi parte no podía dejar de mirarla. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo la miraba pero creo que la incomode.

Al salir del lugar Kakashi se despedía de nosotros ya que nos había usado para esconderse del papeleo que le impedía entrar a la oficina del Hokage. Hasta para él eso era difícil no me puedo imaginar cómo se las verá ese dobe de Naruto. Le mire inexpresivo mientras nos daba su sermón del día además, había convencido a Hinata para que le ayudara con el papeleo e iría mañana a ayudarle. De eso se trató su charla mientras yo estuve afuera.

Le sonrió a Hinata antes de irse – luego hablaremos Sasuke… - le miré desafiante. No se ocupaba de mucho para conocer a este hombre y sus retorcidos pensamientos que comenzaban a salir a flote. Nos dio su último sermón y sin más se marchó en una nube de humo… al fin tranquilidad, suspire aliviado cerrando los ojos pero al percatarme de que una estampida se acercará los abrí. Tembló la tierra en ese momento ya que una horda de fangirls venían a toda velocidad –tch! Nunca dejaran de fastidiarme…? – solté sin más pero al darme la vuelta para salir de un salto del lugar la miro. Se encontraba distraída mirando las vagas y perezosas nubes de nuevo con esa mirada…. - _"¿qué hago…? ¿por qué me detengo? No se supone que tengo que irme pero…."-_ Al ver a la Hyuuga y yo solos saliendo de un puesto tranquilo y apartado de la aldea… que más daba lo que ella pensará le tome suavemente entre mis brazos y salí de un par de brincos. Le hubieran hecho juicio Anbu si no la sacaba de ahí. No era necesario mirarla para sentir su sorpresa de mi acción, como su cuerpo se tensó al sentir el mío el como con todo el cuidado del mundo pone sutilmente sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para apegarse más a mi pecho. Es una tonta si cree que la dejaré caer pero no la culpo, la tome por sorpresa… _"y ahora ¿qué haré?"_ Me detengo de repente en un tejado mirando a mi alrededor. ¿A dónde voy exactamente, qué es lo que haré con ella? Bajo la mirada y le miro, está ocultando su rostro en mi pecho sus perlados ojos se encuentran cerrados, por alguna extraña razón se mostraba tranquila, acaso… ¿confiaba en mí?

-¿por qué se detiene Uchiha-san…? La miro algo sorprendido sus palabras no me las esperaba. – ¿ya han dejado de seguirlo sus fans…?- su voz era tan suave un exquisito murmullo como una refrescante brisa de otoño. Levanta su mirada y mira directo a mis ojos, acaso sabía el por qué la tome de sorpresa… - Jm!- solté sin más, es mejor así. –etto… si es así… - se comienza a ruborizar levemente que ninja tan rara – ¿po- podría bajarme Uchiha-san…? debo ser algo pesada-

La miro por un momento hipnotizado por sus ojos, siempre que los miraba me perdía en ellos – Sasuke…- me mira confundida – solo dime Sasuke….- ya no soporto más los formalismos de parte de ella; me mira confusa pero al último me sonríe.

-muy bien, Sasuke… ¿podría bajarme?, por favor…. – lo dice tímidamente, vaya donde quedo su valor haciendo que mis labios se curven en una sutil sonrisa

\- ¿qué harás después de que te baje?- por qué preguntaba estupideces como esa como si me importará que hiciera.

-la verdad es que nada… no tengo planeado hacer nada por hoy….- me lo dijo mientras que en su rostro se posicionaba ese tono sombrío que no le quedaba muy bien a su persona. La bajo lenta y suavemente y de igual manera ella retira sus brazos de mi cuello rozando con sus dedos mi piel que estaba al descubierta causándome un leve escalofrió. Doy un par de pasos hacia atrás dándole espacio para que se acomode la chamarra y cabello aprovechando para mirarla sin que ella se diera cuenta de ello. –" _vaya que es una chica rara… no es como las demás. Su presencia y su mirada no me desagradan… me parece tan familiar"-_ me doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar a dirección contraria a la de ella por el tejado.

-Gra… gracias…- le miro por la punta del ojo. Por qué me agradecerá y para más… me sonríe, rara en verdad; agacho la mirada, inexpresiva. Que más daba. Supongo que regresaré a casa ese es el único lugar donde los Anbus me dejaran de seguir y más les convienen que respeten mi privacidad. – Disculpe uchi…. ammm… - me volteo y la miro. Esta dudosa, nerviosa… levanto una ceja que querrá ahora – perdone Sasuke sé que no es asunto mío pero si usted… usted desea estar a solas sé de un lugar muy tranquilo… - me mira y se apena agachando su mirar. Seguramente la intimido bastante ya que comienza a jugar con sus dedos. – se encuentra en el lado noreste de la villa, tras una barranca… es un lugar muy tranquilo y hermoso nadie va por aquellos rumbos por el terreno que es difícil pero vale la pena ir… - sonríe juntando sus manos y poniéndolas en su pecho -de eso estoy más que segura ya que voy en ocasiones a entrenar, además de que hay una pequeña cascada y me gusta jugar en ella y en oc…. – se detiene tapándose la boca. Qué habrá evitado decirme? Vaya ninja se la sale la información valiosa. – su… supongo que he hablado de más… yo… yo solo… bueno… solo…- se puso nerviosa, igual a cuando asistíamos de niños a la academia.

Inconscientemente dejo salir una sonrisa burlona, ella me mira confundida – esta bien, gracias por el consejo… Hinata. – se sorprende al escucharme pronunciar su nombre –Jm!- solo eso atino a soltar mientras volteo mi mirada a otro lugar. La miro por la punto del ojo y veo que se sonríe por mi actitud. Me reverencia antes de irse al lado contrario a donde yo me encontraba – que pase un lindo día Sasuke. – dicho esto se levantó con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, más noto que aún posee ese semblante sombrío marchándose con él. Brinco un par de tejados antes de verla desaparecer y caer a la calle. Por mí parte aún me encuentro perdido en esa extraña y melancólica atmosfera que dejo, esa misma que yo conozco bien. Sí que las mujeres son complicadas, cierro los ojos disfrutando de aquella suave brisa matutina. No pasaba del medio día ya había una revolución dentro mío… tonterías; a este paso me pareceré al idiota de Naruto. No logro entenderme últimamente….

Miro alrededor mío y comienzo a caminar sin ningún rumbo. ¿Qué haré aquí?... de nuevo en esta villa que renace de sus cenizas. Tal vez hago lo mismo que ella. Renaciendo de nuevo, redimir mis pecados… ya nada me ata a este lugar. Cuando fue destruido se destruyeron aquellos recuerdos míos, malos y gratos. Nada me ata a este lugar.

Por andar tan metido en mis cavilaciones me percato que ha pasado todo el día, mi estómago pide alimento. Así que como viene costumbre mía desde que he llegado a la aldea, me encamino a un lugar que fue de mi agrado para contemplar la puesta del sol; más allá del monumento de los kages se encuentra un gigantesco cerezo que me parece increíble que allá sobrevivido a tal catástrofe. Subo con total calma las escaleras, no tengo prisa por volver a casa, al fin y acabo me siguen rodeando muros. Ansío el día en que pueda volver a salir de la aldea.

Al llegar a la cima me percato de que no me encuentro solo, siento una presencia familiar, levanto la vista y la veo de nuevo en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior, sentada en la sombra de aquel cerezo milenario. Detengo mi caminar a un par de metros de ella y la observo. Se le ve pensativa mirando hacia el cielo, se mira cansada y con los ojos ligeramente rojos, ha estado llorando… a simple vista lleva horas en el mismo lugar. Se ha percatado de mi presencia pero no voltea a verme enseguida, se limpia el rostro, se levanta y sacude sus ropas con una lentitud que logra desesperar a cualquiera, lo hace a propósito. Yo solo me quedo quieto observando cada movimiento que hace, examinándola, a pesar de no querer voltear a ver al "intruso" sus movimientos son elegantes y suaves. Al terminar de acomodarse las ropas echa otro vistazo a la aldea, su mirada… tan vacía, como la mía.

Voltea a verme. Sus ojos cambiaron a genuina sorpresa al verme ahí de nuevo, no como la noche anterior que solo pude observar dolor. No esperaba verme de nuevo, sin embargo hace una reverencia y me sonríe gentilmente –Buenas noches Sasuke…- Sigo inmóvil en mi lugar, solo le miro inexpresivo como siempre, solo me mira un momento a los ojos cuando tiende a agachar la mirada y voltea a la aldea, la intimido, lo sé. Es rara. Comienza a caminar, pareciera una sombra carente de emoción, no parece humana, un recipiente vacío… no es ya la niña que conocí.

-Tardes…- eh?!, eso salió de mi boca? Ella se detiene al pasar junto mío, se encuentra detrás de mí y a pesar de que esa palabra la mencione en un susurro logro escucharme, volteo un poco la cabeza para ver su reacción a través de la punta del ojo -… aún son tardes-

Ella se gira y mira mi espalda, su rostro es tranquilo, no le sorprendieron mis palabras. Y sonríe? Por qué? Lo hace ver tan fácil. Su mirada sombría y su cálida sonrisa. –Tiene razón…- lleva sus manos a la altura de su pecho y las junta, agacha un poco su mirada, luce pensativa, cansada. – yo … no había notado ese detalle, perdone…-

Me hicieron arisco desde pequeño así que era normal para mí el sospechar que me esté siguiendo. Es la segunda vez en el día que me la encuentro, es una nueva fangirl o así de grandes son las coincidencias. –Jm!- regreso mi mirada al frente. –cuando me dijiste que no tenías nada que hacer, nunca imagine que me estarías siguiendo- sé que soné demasiado egocentrista pero sí se estaba volviendo en una fangirl tenía que ponerle fin. Seguramente tendrá un semblante dolido por mis palabras pero, realmente no estoy interesado.

-Seguirlo…? Fufufufufu- me volteo enseguida esa risita suya me ha desconcertado, de que se ríe, levanto una ceja y la miro extrañado, al verme tan serio deja de reír y se sonroja volteando su mirada a cualquier cosa que no sea yo. –no…n-no es eso… disculpe Sasuke por reírme pero… por más ridículo que suene pareciera que tiene razón…. Nunca antes hemos cruzado palabra y ahora encontrarnos dos veces en el mismo lugar? … Si. Pareciera que lo estoy siguiendo o usted me siguiese pero no es así. Yo no lo sigo y no creo que usted me siga…- levanta la mirada- son coincidencias o el destino lo llamaría yo…- se sonríe un poco antes de mirarme a los ojos.

Ahora pareciera que fuera ella quien se pierde en mis ojos. Yo tampoco puedo apartar mi mirar de sus perlados ojos. No sé cuánto tiempo duramos mirándonos solamente pero algo llamo la atención de ella y por ende también voltee a ver que llamo su atención. El atardecer estaba a punto de ocurrir, el frío se ha intensificado y los colores naranjas y rosados del cielo cambiaban a azules y violetas. Ahí nos quedamos, un par de metros de por medio mirando la puesta del sol. Era extraño… nunca antes había observado una puesta con alguien desconocido, y… sentirme tan cómodo. Ni siquiera con mi equipo de taka, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi… en mis ratos de soledad observando la puesta me había sentido así. Era como aquellos días cuando observaba la puesta junto a Itachi y mi madre. Si…. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, mi semblante cambio a uno nostálgico. Me sentí observado y mire a un lado mío. Ella me miraba de igual manera que yo miraba. Era como si en ese preciso momento ella pudiera ver a través de mí, me incómodo y me sentí débil pero no retire mi mirada ya que yo también podía ver a través de sus ojos la pesada carga que llevaba en su alma. Éramos tan iguales. No logró comprender el por qué ella tiene un mirar como el mío, no lo comprendo…. Anocheció ya no hay luz del cálido rey astro más nosotros seguíamos mirándonos, compadeciéndonos y compartiendo en silencio nuestras cargas, nuestro dolor. Al poco rato una suave pero helada brisa nos despierta, por mi parte cierro los ojos disfrutándola, me parece tan deliciosa pero los abro al escucharla emitir un leve quejido, se abraza así misma cubriéndose del helado viento mientras que trata que su cabello no le tapara su cara ya que la brisa lo mecía suavemente sobre este. Sin pensarlo me acerco a ella y paso mi brazo derecho sobre su cintura pegándola a mí. Enseguida siento como su cuerpo se tensa mas no se alejó. Logro percibir como su cuerpo se va relajando poco a poco mientras va absorbiendo el calor de mi cuerpo, esconde su rostro en mi pecho mientras que trata de poner algo de distancia poniendo sus manos hechas puño sobre el mismo. Si fuera una fangirl estaría como loca e intentaría seducirme pero al parecer ella no tiene esa intención, solo se protege el helado viento, como alguien que se resguarda de la tormenta.

Pasa unos segundos más en esa posición, creí que se alejaría pronto pero al parecer lo disfruta. No tanto por ser yo quien la abrase sino que necesitaba un abrazo, de quien fuera. Ni siquiera yo tengo la necesidad de apartarla, es más… deseo atraerla más a mí. Eso está fuera de mi manera de ser. Me estoy comportando como el estúpido de Naruto y solo por tratar de ser un remedio de caballero, espero que no se me pegue lo imbécil. Desde cuando soy un caballero, desde cuando me preocupo por alguien. Mi cuerpo reacciona solo y no hago nada por tomar el control de él.

Escucho algo, un ruido extraño… al momento ella se separa de mi dándose la vuelta, está totalmente apenada y sonrojada, acaso ya no disfrutaba de mi compañía… se voltea y sin verme ase una reverencia – dis… disculpe, Sasuke… este yo,… perdone no fue mi intención – sé que es ese ruido es natural pero, porque se disculpa… - no has comido?... – la miro serio ella solo mueve la cabeza negando, -… la verdad es que no,… no he comido nada desde esta mañana que nos encontramos en la casa de Té… - vaya que si son bastantes coincidencias, yo tampoco he tomado bocado alguno desde entonces… - es… el destino, eh? – lo dije apenas en un leve susurro me mira confundida ya que no logra escucharme – como dice Sasuke…? – si lo fuera a repetir – ven – le ordeno mientras camino hacia las escaleras. Tardó en reaccionar pero, muy a pesar de lo que pensaba me comienza a seguir como se lo indique.

Llegamos a un establecimiento de comida, nos sentamos y pedimos algo para cenar… el lugar era tranquilo no había tanta clientela en el lugar, no la había ya que al verme mucha gente se marchó que estúpida pero, así fue que el lugar se convirtió en uno más tranquilo para una buena cena. Ya que como ninguno de los dos éramos buenos con las palabras la cena se me hizo maravillosa tan tranquila y silenciosa, tardamos en salir del establecimiento ya que muy al parecer mío ninguno de los dos llevaba prisa, tomamos todavía Té tranquilamente como si estuviéramos en casa y salimos de igual manera a como comimos.

No sé si fue el hambre que tenía pero la cena me pareció tan deliciosa. Maravillosa. Me sentí tan tranquilo compartiendo la mesa con ella. No es lo mismo estar con ella que con Naruto o Sakura, incluso me agrado más la cercanía, la presencia de ella una completa desconocida que la de Kakashi que más de ser mi protector se ha convertido como en un padre para mí. Fue relajante debo admitir… caminamos sin dirección alguna por aquellas desoladas calles más la miro por la punta del ojo, parece algo distraída… tal vez desea irse ya y no sabe cómo decírmelo, la veo suspirar... es lo más sensato preguntarle si… -si así lo deseas… te acompaño a tu distrito… - se detiene abruptamente, colocándose de nuevo ese semblante sombrío, yo solo le miro serio pero me sorprende su reacción, no la esperaba. Abre la boca, desea decirme algo pero, su voz no sale, no la escucho así que me acerco para escucharla en eso veo que sus ojos se han vuelto vidriosos eso me sorprende más - … per, perdone… Sasuke… - ella levanta el rostro y veo… su rostro… por qué, lo está… haciendo de nuevo… además con esas lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus blancas perlas, me sonríe – creo que está desperdiciando su tiempo conmigo,.. ya es bastante tarde así que ya no lo molestare más… - agacha la mirada y comienza a quedar de lado comienza a dar un par de pequeños y cortos pasos para irse – no se preocupe… yo puedo irme sola a….. – se para, aprieta sus puños contra su pecho, le cuesta trabajo hablar -… puedo irme sola…. - doy un pequeño paso para darme la vuelta y darle la espalda, voy en dirección contraria a la de ella -… acaso,… - apenas si yo mismo me escucho pero, sigo diciendo tonterías tal vez al verla así me acorde de algo, de alguien… - tú tampoco tienes muchos deseos de llegar a casa,… verdad? – me mira sorprendida ahora sí que le di en el punto exacto, ya que una lagrima comenzó a salir en el instante que dije casa… agacha la mirada y sonríe para ella misma moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro lenta y forzosamente es evidente que eso era lo que traía… comienzo a leerla como si fuese un libro nuevo para mí… debo de admitirlo aunque no lo desee… me interesa el final de este libro -… ven… - comienzo a caminar y como hace rato su reacción fue la misma… se sorprendió por mi actitud pero comenzó a caminar, dudosa pero lo hizo, comenzó a seguirme.

Apenas si logro pensar a donde la llevo o que hare con ella, cuando llegamos a mi casa. Levanto la vista visualizando la ventana de mi departamento, me quedo pensativo, quieto… qué haré ahora esto no es lo mío…. Comienzo a caminar al interior del edificio y volteo tras mío al doblar una esquina antes de llegar a mi departamento, trato de verla con la punta del ojo y no la veo…. Suspiro cansado de seguro que se arrepintió y decidió irse, me acerco y abro la puerta de la entrada de mi departamento cuando por curiosidad vuelvo a mirar asía tras con la punta del ojo… y ahí estaba… doblando la esquina que había pasado antes de llegar a mi departamento, realmente había creído que se había ido, pero no fue así… realmente no desea irse a casa. Su mirada sigue perdida en sí, pero cuando llega a mi lado levanta la mirada lentamente, mira mis ojos por un momento y reacciona comenzando a sonrojarse yo solo le miro inexpresivo,… no sé cómo mirar así que la miro igual que a todos…. Me hago a un lado y le hago una señal para que pase. Ella al notarlo se pone roja como un tomate maduro abriendo sus ojos como platos por el asombro, mas tímidamente comienza a moverse, no desea hacerme perder el tiempo. Pasa y yo entro tras ella cerrando y asegurando la puerta, al terminar me volteo a verla, tenía la cara agachada aunque bastante roja con sus manos juntas frente a ella a la altura de su vientre muy recta y quieta, eso es bueno para mí,… no me agrada que husmen mis cosas y mucho menos mi casa. Saco un par extra de pantuflas que tenía guardadas y se las ofrezco para que pase… se quita sus sandalias tranquilamente. A juzgar por sus movimientos estaba muy nerviosa, apenada, creo que estaría igual, después de todo… está a solas con un hombre con quien apenas cruzaba palabra. Me paso y me dirijo a mi habitación, al closet para ser exactos saco un par de sabanas y cobertores y me dirijo a la sala, ella aún está quitándose las sandalias así que no ve lo que hago, me regreso a mi habitación y me cambio de ropa poniéndome cómodo, un pantalón largo negro de algodón para dormir y antes de ponerme la playera decido lavarme la cabeza, necesitaba pensar claro, pues lo que estaba haciendo… no era yo. Me pongo una toalla blanca alrededor de mi cuello y me dirijo de nuevo a mi closet, doy un vistazo y veo el pasillo que esta fuera de mi habitación. No escucho nada. Tal vez ahora sí que se fue. Me dirijo asía la sala y ahí estaba parada a un lado del sofá, cuando me ve se sonroja y voltea la mirada evitando mirarme… levanto una ceja – dis, disculpe… las molestias… Sasuke – era eso? me giro, para volver a mi habitación – sígueme – le vuelvo a ordenar, después de eso solo escucho sus pasos recorriendo los míos – disculpe… Sasuke, usted… acaso no,… tiene frio? – me dice tímidamente evitando mirarme, está muy roja como si hubiera metido la cabeza a un bote de pintura - Jm! – suelto mientras se dibuja una sonrisa burlona en mis labios. Me dirijo a mi closet abriéndolo, ella se detiene a un lado mío sin mirarme – acaso, nunca has visto a un hombre semidesnudo, sin playera alguna?... – vaya pregunta, pero me causa gracia, le sorprende mi pregunta poniéndose más roja (eso si se podía aún más) – ammm yo… es que, yo… - no lo soporto más y dejo escapar una leve risita que pareciera más un quejido por el grosor de mi voz pero ella supo exactamente que era y agacho la mirada completamente - … he visto a Kiba – kun y a Neji – nisan… pero… en situaciones diferentes… esto me pone nerviosa… - me paro frente a ella inesperadamente, ella solo me mira totalmente apenada y roja dando un par de pasos hacia tras, me acerco lo suficiente para susurrarle a su oído, mas no puedo evitar olfatearla de cercas… eso me altero de una forma exquisitamente extraña que me alentó a seguir – en que… situación piensas, que estas ahora? – me separo y trato de rozar mi mejilla con la de ella, me sorprende que a pesar de siquiera rozarla sentir el calor de su piel, eso de igual forma comienza a despertar algo en mí. La miro atento a sus ojos que los tiene abiertos como platos, está sorprendida por lo que acabo de decir y hacer pero no se mueve se queda quieta, como si fuera un mueble más y simulara no estar ahí. Eso me da tanta gracia que no pude evitar que una sonrisa se visualiza en mis labios haciendo que esta me viera atenta.

Era verdad era la primera vez que dejaba que alguien más mirara mi sonrisa… levanto lo que llevaba en las manos y se lo ofrezco – sé que no deseas ir a casa,… así que te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que desees… si así lo deseas,… puedes dormir aquí y cerrar la puerta si te sientes más segura así… yo dormiré en la sala… no sé qué más decir… siente en casa supongo que es lo que se dice en momentos así… que descanses….- me doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar asía la puerta de salida – se… se lo agradezco mucho… Sasuke – me detengo y volteo para mirarla, ella hace una reverencia y me sonríe al levantar su rostro – que pase buenas noches Sasuke –.

Su sonrisa, su semblante, su mirar… que pienso se supone que estoy tratando de dormir, tal vez no lo he hecho ya que estoy algo incómodo en el sillón y no en mi cama como es mi costumbre pero, esa no es razón para pensar en ella o sí?... extrañamente, hoy no me siento como las demás noches hay algo diferente en esta… que será, el sueño me llama –Jm! – debería seguirlo… como ella me siguió a mi… - buenas noches,… Hinata – mañana me preocupare del porque dije eso, es la segunda vez que lo digo… por ahora aceptare mi derrota al sueño.

 **Algo simple para que se den una idea de lo que está pasando por sus mentes y las vidas de los personajes principales. La historia la escribí después del termino de la guerra y espero sea de su agrado. Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Espero poder subir el siguiente capitulo pronto, tengo un par de cosas que hacer y por eso subí este. Bueno, gracias por darme una oportunidad. Estoy abierta a sugerencias ya que no he acabado la historia XD**


End file.
